I'm brilliant,admit it
by mismatchedbutterflywings
Summary: Modern AU prompt thingy..Gendry and Arya's first time in the Tunnel of love..


**This is my first ever Gendry/Arya fic..so let me know what you think! **

**The idea for this short fanfiction came from the imagineyourotp tumblr. It's a great blog to get ideas from!**

**So anyway, I don't own Asoiaf, all rights to GRRM.**

* * *

"This is stupid, this is too stupid and tacky and just STUPID!" Arya hissed.

They had been holding hands as they made their way through the carnival, that is, until 'The Tunnel of Love' came into view.

"No way in seven hells." She declared, ready to turn back around to leave.

"Come on, Arya! We promised to go through _every_ ride."He made a point to emphasize the, 'every,' to make her realize she was currently being a spoil sport.

In all actuality, Gendry knew that this carnival had a Tunnel of Love and he thanked the gods Arya didn't. He made a pact with her to go to this carnival and try all the rides; a sneaky way to spend a nice time with her in 'The Tunnel of Love'. It was pretty full proof.

He stood staring at Arya's tensed back and noticed how her fists were slowly relaxing the same time her back did. It was as if something had clicked in her mind, and when she turned to look at him , there was a slight glint in her eyes. Gendry noticed that the corners of her mouth had twitched for a fleeting second.

He knew that look.

"Change of heart?" He smirked.

"Yes and if you question it you're not getting _it_." She teased.

_It?_

_Could his Arya really like the idea of doing something so completely cheesy and Sansa-esque?_

A couple of seconds ago she had been desperately reluctant, but that look in her eyes held something he had seen more often than not. He had seen the very same look just before she got herself into trouble.

Arya had a knack for being mischievous, and he didn't know why she held that look now, unless she only just realized the actual purpose of the ride.

At the thought, he grinned at her and only received an eye roll before they headed to the admission booth. He had imagined them in the tunnel of love, engaging in a steamy snogging session, the day they decided to go on a date to the carnival. Thinking about it made his stomach churn to the extent that he couldn't help smiling like an idiot.

What he didn't know was that Arya had something else in mind.

Everyone he knew had at least made out with their partners in the Tunnel of love, and when he admitted he hadn't with Arya, they had urged him on.

"Oi! Are you going to just stand there and make me ride this stupid thing on my own?"

Gendry was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that Arya was already seated in the heart shaped boat ride.

He grinned as he received yet another eye roll and seated himself down next to her. Excited that they were really going to do this.

"Let's do this!" He was grinning at her, his fist thrusting in the air.

"Shut up!" although her words were harsh, she was grinning.

* * *

_Ugh._

Sansa would definitely gush over this whole thing. That one direction song playing softly in the background, the obnoxious pink heart deco lining the pink walls of the tunnel and the dim lights were enough to make Sansa swoon, but it made her close to vomitting.

_But I guess it is a little romantic...ugh hurry up before I soften up to this!_

Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the tunnel to close them in. Her plan was a simple one, and to be honest, they wouldn't be in this ride if she hadn't thought of it.

_Gendry would love it._

She smiled innocently at the bull before she prepared herself for the tunnel to take them in.

She could tell he was waiting too.

_He probably thinks we're going to snog a little..._

She chewed at her lip to keep her from laughing because her intentions were a little more interesting.

As if on cue,she unbuckled herself and swiftly slid into the water, in the exact moment she noticed they were well into the tunnel. All this she did in one fluid moment and when she resurfaced, only then did she see Gendry peering over the boat, a mortified expression on his face.

She smirked at him, drawing him in with her eyes, but then she started to laugh at the sight of his mouth opening ans shutting like the trouts in Riverrun, he was clearly taken aback.

And she liked that.

* * *

Well that was unexpected.

One minute Arya was sitting next to him, and the next thing he knew there was the sound of the water sloshing.

He unbuckled his seat belt, and moved to her end of the boat, peering into the shimmering water.

_WHAT IN THE SEVEN IS SHE- _

_WHAT ?!_

He was about to call out her name, but Arya had resurfaced before he could even open his mouth.

She was smirking.

Smirking seductively as if beckoning him to join her.

_Was this why she looked so sly back there?_

Gendry knew he looked like an idiot the way his mouth was opening and closing, because his little wolf was laughing.

"Arya?! Gods!...No!" He heard his voice resisting the urge to jump in.

But his body betrayed him as he found himself sliding into the water, careful to hold on to the rail of the heart shaped boat that was slowly moving forward.

He grinned at how she could be so unpredictable. Something told him that he would expect her to pull something like this, but Arya always made him uncertain. That was what he liked about Arya, the way she was completely rash, unpredictable and just bloody amazing.

"You're smiling like an idiot." Her voice was a whisper as she threaded her way to him.

While he was holding onto the railing with his right hand, the other found its way to her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands had held onto his shoulders as they leaned in.

Their intimate moments were never innocent.

Arya's kisses were just as hungry and demanding as his but he was usually the one holding back most of the time. He didn't want his lust to end up making her lose her maidenhead. No. Everyone would be furious with him if it did.

He was pulled back into reality when he felt Arya nip at his bottom lip. That was usually her way of telling him he wasn't getting into it. He smiled mockingly against her lips, and the next thing he knew he was exploring the sweetness of her mouth. Her breathing was shallow and unsteady as she snaked her hands to the back of his head, and he knew he should hold on tighter to the rail before she did her worse.

Arya tugged at the the hair on the back of his head, the same time he tightened his grip into the boat.

_Seven hells_.

His pants felt tighter whenever she did this and he hated how close she'd get him to succumb to his was beginning to succeed in rousing him, but he didn't want her to know that. But again, his body betrayed him as a deep groan escaped. Arya must have noticed because no sooner did he feel her smirk against his lips.

Gendry didn't know how long they had been in the water but as soon as they heard the distant sound of life, they untangled themselves, grinning as they seated themselves back into their respective seats.

It was hard to contain their laughter as they tried to remain impassive to the obvious state they were in, when people were raising eyebrows and shooting them puzzled looks.

But they didn't care at all.

"I'm brilliant. Admit it." She joked and slid a very wet arm around his.

_More than I'm ever going to admit._

He only pecked her cheek before leading them both towards the exit of the carnival.

* * *

**I tried,and therefore you shouldn't judge me!**

**But reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed if you please. :)**


End file.
